The Monk and His Prince
by NevaRowley
Summary: A POv changing fic about Miroku's and Sesshomaru's developing feelings.


**(Sesshomaru)**

"Now…"he said firmly. I looked up at him. I was lying on the ground. My hair was tangled and I was covered in dirt. My enemy brought up his foot to kick me. I rolled out of the way. He came at me swiftly. I dodged him a second time and sent a kick into his back. He flew to the ground, face first. My enemy… my brother.

"No more!" he yelled and came at me again. He was slow, and I fled again. He had gotten better since the last time I had seen him. I suppose the fact that he had more to fight for really brought that about. I knew his human mate was pregnant, I could smell it, and he feared that I would kill what meant most to him. He actually assumed me to be that kind of a hideous monster. I actually had come for his raven-haired friend who haunted my dreams. Who's captivating beauty stopped me dead every time I laid my eyes on him.

"Fight back!" he yelled. I merely slipped by his fist. He slid into the ground for the fourth time. It was hard to believe that I was worse-looking than he. My long hair was tangled and almost completely brown from dirt. My kimono of silk was ruined, and my face was smudged with dirt. I was hideous…

**(Miroku)**

He was magnificent. His entire body covered in dirt. The dark brown in great contrast with his white skin was overwhelming. His lips were crimson with his own blood. I was blown completely away by his beauty. I had often dreamt of Inuyasha's brother. Each ending with him leaving me alone. I would wake up crying, which was something I rarely did. I had never really been attracted to anyone, but Sango, and maybe Inuyasha a bit. Sesshomaru, however, was an uncontrollable force of beauty and power. I could almost taste his sweet skin…

"Miroku!" DAMN YOU, SHIPPO! The little fox was running toward me with fear and concern on his face.

"Kagome's sick!" he yelled. Ah, so it is time for the young girl to make pups for the Hanyou. I glanced back at the fight as I left. Sesshomaru was staring straight at me, we locked eyes and I froze. His perfect, golden gaze wouldn't allow me to go to Kagome. Finally, he looked away. I walked to where Kagome was lying in pain with one question on my mind: Why is he here?

**(Sesshomaru)**

I could smell it in the in the warm afternoon air. The human girl was birthing. Little Brother was too high on the smell of my blood to notice. I was still surprised at Inuyasha's willingness to mate with the young girl. I would have thought him to have a bit more concern to her physical health. Surely, she was not ready to take in the entirety of the half-demon. She must have bled for weeks.

Then, we both heard the scream. Inuyasha froze. I merely smiled. Though it had been many, many years, I could still remember the cries of Inuyasha's young mother birthing him. I loved those sounds. It was an odd sort of love…more of a crave, I suppose.

My brother suddenly took off in the humans' direction. I decided to follow, only the monk would really know what to do, but I felt as if he needed help. So, I also took off behind him. I was still a bit surprised when I found myself holding my brother's child, small, and fragile, in my arms…

**(Miroku)**

I was completely caught off my guard. There he was, my demon lust. He was actually holding Inuyasha and Kagome's tiny daughter. Kagome was asleep…I hoped. I stood gracefully, though not nearly as such as Sesshomaru, who's grace and beauty was surpassed by none.

I tied off the cord and wiped my hands on my bloody robes. We walked out from the bushes to where the others were waiting. Inuyasha was completely overcome by joy to even notice his brother as he took his beautiful daughter.

"Why is she crying?" the naive Hanyou asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"That means she's healthy, baby brother," he said in his nonchalant voice. I was stunned. I was not alone. Inuyasha was pale and his eyes were wide.

"How…how…" he stammered.

"I helped birth you, baby brother, I must go now," he said and turned away. I hadn't been sure, but I had I distinctly heard a note of emotion in those last words.

"How can we thank you, Sesshomaru," I turned to see Kagome standing in the bushes. I ran to her and held her, she was much too weak to be standing. I looked up at Sesshomaru just in time to see a faint glint in his eye. I raised an eyebrow.

"I ask for one thing, what I came here for…your…" he began. Inuyasha interrupted him.

"You cannot have Tetsiega!" he roared. His daughter stopped crying and seemed to listen to his words.

"I don't want the damn sword, brother. I want your monk," the demon replied. My heart stopped. Did he just say that he wanted me?

"What?" Sango spoke for the first time.

"I clearly stated that I wanted that monk," he said pointing to me.

"You can't have him! He belongs to me!" Inuyasha yelled. I was beginning to feel a bit like an object.

"Have you claimed him, dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked, actually grinning. Inuyasha looked down.

"No, take him," he whispered, head down. I was shocked and scared. Sesshomaru walked to me and touched my cheek.

"Shall we go, monk?" he asked.

"Miroku…" I whispered and nodded.

"Then, follow me, Miroku," he replied and I did so…

**(Sesshomaru)**

It came as quite a shock to me, even after the incident, that I had actually asked my brother for his monk friend. Even then, as the man called Miroku followed me home with his head down, it still took me by surprise. Miroku…such an interesting name…

"Are we going to your castle?" his voice actually scared me a bit.

"Yes," I replied with my usual air of mystery. I was very worried about what the monk did to me. I was suddenly jumpy, and my mind trailed off easily, but always to him.

Finally, we came upon my home. Just as we entered the gates, Rin and Jaken ran out. I wasn't surprised to find her covered in filth.

"Jaken, can't you take better care of the girl?" I asked, not really caring his reply, which I actually didn't listen to. I was watching Miroku. He had gone over and lied down in a large patch of pink and white flowers in my huge garden that surrounded the courtyard. Rin had followed him and collapsed in the same fashion as he, right next to him. They were now speaking, and she as if it were the greatest of importance, while he seemed not to care.

"Rin, leave our guest alone," I said. She immediately jumped up and ran to me. She hugged my round the knees, then took off, followed by a frazzled Jaken.

"Miroku," I said his name sweetly. He sat up.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why it is that I have brought you here?"

"No…" he sounded afraid.

"Don't fear me, I took you, because I have been having very wonderful dreams including you, and I wanted to live one out," my answer caused him to blush, then I noticed that he was trying to turn away, without actually doing so. I realized that he was having a bit more trouble than I with keeping his wants and needs in check. I laughed.

"Go to my highest floor and find the largest room. Go to the room beside it, that's where you will stay, the room at the end of the hall, facing the balcony, is where you will bathe. You are free to roam about the place, and my servants will worn you when you are in a forbidden area. Servants will bring you whatever you desire. I must leave you, but I shall return soon. Please keep an eye on Rin, she seems to like you," I gave my instructions, then turned and left…

**(Miroku)**

So, I had the place to myself. I didn't really care all that much, actually. I decided on going for a walk. I had no intention of running away. I knew Sesshomaru was much smarter than I. I eventually came upon an area where steam hung in the air.

"A hot spring," I said out loud. I looked down at my bloody clothing. I was just about to undress when I heard a sound.

"Mmmmm," came a voice from the spring. I raised an eyebrow and sneaked up close enough to see. There in the spring, up to his ankles, naked, was Sesshomaru. I was frozen. He seemed to glow with the steam illuminating his pale skin. The marks on his face, the only interruption. I was even more amazed at the fact that he had no scars. Then, he opened his eyes. I fell to my knees. The gold in those eyes poured over me and warmed my very soul. I craved him so badly. Then,

"You can come out, monk." He said. I stopped breathing. Had I made myself so obvious to his senses? I stood and walked out. He was even more glorious up close.

"Remove your clothing," he demanded. I didn't respond. He stepped out of the shallow water and approached me. I had to seriously force myself to breathe. He reached down and untied my robes while looking directly into my eyes. I was suddenly naked before him. He ran long perfect fingers tipped with poison claws over my chest…

**(Sesshomaru)**

"Perfect," I said thoughtfully. He was, truly. I was still a bit caught off guard by his being there, but it pleased me either way. I loved having lovers. They each gave me something different. I was very intrigued by the humans because they always let you dominate…I liked to dominate.

"Yes, you are," the human managed to get out. I felt myself blush, I had never been spoken to that way.

"Uh…thank you…" I said cupping his chin. I was about to kiss those perfectly smooth lips that had been driving me to the edge of insanity, when he looked up at me…straight into my eyes. I stopped. His dark eyes held something that actually…scared me. His well-hidden pain was clear to me right then. I was completely stunned by it. I saw the curse that he had carried through his entire life. I wanted badly then to kill Naraku for what he had done to the seemingly perfect man before me. Apparently, I had done something that I hadn't done since I was a child, I had shown my emotions on my face. Miroku's eyes were wide with fear and he seemed to be shaking.

"Monk, I'm sorry, my anger is not to you, but for you," I reassured him. His expression only turned confused. I smiled at how childish he looked then. He raised on eyebrow at me. I checked myself and put on my mask. He actually stepped back.

"What's wrong, gentle monk?" I asked concerned.

"Your…nothing," he replied and suddenly leaned up against me. I still had my hand out from cupping his perfect chin and my other had been on his chest. I cannot imagine how silly I had looked just then. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shall we return home, gentle monk?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned to gather his clothing. I held onto his arm.

"No, leave them here, you can wear my outer garments until we get to the castle, then I'll find you some suitable wear." I said and wrapped my kimono around his slim shoulders. He bent down and picked up his staff and set it on his shoulder. As we were walking back I felt him slip his hand into my own. I looked down at him and saw that his wide eyes were straight ahead. I looked up, then I saw what he saw and pushed my knew prize behind me protectively. Ahead of us about 30 yards and gaining were millions of tiny insects. I knew those insects. I had taken them from Naraku to…kill the man behind me. Suddenly, out of the trees, came my brother. He was followed by the demon slayer.

"Brother! GO!" I yelled. He stopped suddenly.

"Naraku…" he yelled back confused.

"That isn't Naraku! He's with your mate!" I yelled back. His eyes went wide.

"I'm faster than you are, fight the filth, and I will save your woman, and my niece," I called and took off to her scent…

**(Miroku)**

So..there I was, out in the open. Inuyasha preparing to fight the puppet, Sango staring at me as if I had turned into some sort of demon, and my new…love…gone to fight for…Kagome? Or me? I decided to find out. Inuyasha and Sango could more than handle a puppet, I needed to go to the real one.

When I arrived, Naraku and Sesshomaru were standing out in the middle of Keade's village. Kagome was lying on the ground and bleeding from her chest. I ran to her and held her close to me.

"Can you hear me, Kagome?" I asked. She opened her beautiful eyes. She nodded.

"Where's the baby?" I asked.

"In my time," she whispered. I was so thankful I could have cried. Then I looked down at her and remembered the situation.

"Did Naraku…" I began.

"Don't…Just listen. I'm going to die, Miroku, Inuyasha will kill himself… I want you to take the jewel and go to my time. Take my daughter and stay there. Keep her as your own. You are now her father. November 30, 2003." Then she closed her eyes and died. I lifted her body and left.

I buried young Kagome beside her well. I gripped the completed jewel in my hand and turned away. I sat on the well and looked to the blue sky. I wondered about what had happened to Sesshomaru after I left him when Kagome died. I hadn't even bothered to look for him. I had fallen in love with him so quickly I hadn't even noticed until I sat there on the well. I looked down at the little ball of glass in my hand. I took one glance at the stone on her grave. _November 30, 2003._ I wiped away my tear and dove into the well…

**(Sesshomaru)**

…**November 30, 2003**

I stood at the door of the Hirigashi shrine. I felt fear like I hadn't in…many years. I had stayed hidden since Miroku's disappearance. I had learned to adapt by using only my human form in public. I had kept my hair short.

I knocked on the door and it opened to an old man.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I…I need to see the daughter of Hirigashi Kagome, sir," I asked politely. His eyes widened, then understanding shown on his face.

"This way," he said and welcomed me in. He led me to a room in which a young girl was trying to walk to a man with shoulder-length black hair. He looked up and I felt his heart stop with mine. He sat still, on his knees with his arms out, ready to catch the child that had been taken away by the old man. I ran to my gentle monk and held him tightly and we both cried. He pulled away and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"Oh, I can't believe it, Sesshomaru! I love you, so much!" he said and kissed me. I was suddenly filled with a feeling I had never known. It was our first kiss. He had waited only a year, but to him, I knew it felt just as long as it had for me. I pulled away and ran my fingers through his free hair.

"Why is your hair down?" I asked not really caring, just wanting to hear his voice.

"I stopped being a monk the moment you touched me, love," he answered and kissed me again.

"O, my gentle monk," I whispered beneath his mouth.

5


End file.
